Patterson fainted
by multifan.bryce
Summary: one-shot. Patterson wird krank und es wird immer schlimmer. Finde heraus was alles sonst noch so passiert und wie ihr Team damit umgeht.


Hallo Menschen des Internets, heute mal eine Fanfiktion auf deutsch. Ich bin viel zu faul sie gerade zu übersetzen, also werde ich dies vielleicht im laufe der Woche machen.

.

Zusammenfassung: Auf jedenfall geht die heutige Fanfiktion ausschließlich nur auf Patterson ein (aus Blindspot). Sie wird ohnmächtig und noch so einige andere Dinge passieren. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

.

PS:´have fun (all rights belong to Martin Gero)

Es ist wieder Montag morgen, die Stadt wird langsam wach und die Büros fühlen sich mit schlafwandelnden Zombies die gestern definitiv zu lange wach wahren. Wie überall auch, machte sich das FBI Team rund um Jane und co. auf den Weg zu Arbeit, doch eine verschlief und das war der Start für einen furchtbaren Tag in Pattersons Leben.

„Morgen Patterson" Agent Weller und sein alltäglicher Kaffee Becher begrüßten Patterson schon am Aufzug, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass sie aussteigt. Er war viel zu wach dachte sich Patterson und sie lief schnell an ihm vorbei. Sie war gerade nicht in der Stimmung für smalltalk.

„Mhhh" war das einzige was aus ihrem Mund kam.

Sie war unnatürlich blass, wie eigentlich immer. Wer nämlich Patterson kennt weiß, dass sie gut wie nie in die Sonne kommt. Sie schiebt es immer auf die Arbeit, dass ist eigentlich immer ihre Ausrede bei allem. Ihr Team macht sich diesbezüglich meist er lustig als sonderlich besorgt zu sein. An manchen Tagen ging sie nicht mal nach Hause. Man merkt es ihr nicht an, da sie am nächsten Tag wieder frisch und munter aussieht. Doch letzte Nacht hat sie es dann doch nach Hause geschafft, erschöpft viel sie ins Bett ohne sich umzuziehen oder gar etwas zu essen. Das spürte sie jetzt in vorm von immensen Kopfschmerzen. Kein guter Start in den Tag. Kaffee würde ihr helfen, vielleicht schreit ihr abhängiges Gehirn einfach nur nach dem Koffein. Also machte sie kein großes Ding draus. Als sie im Labor ankam waren alle schon am arbeiten, war sie zu spät? Ein blick auf ihre Uhr reichte um sie komplett durcheinander zu bringen. Es war nicht 7 Uhr, es war schon 9 Uhr.

Man konnte es ihr im Gesicht gut ansehen, dass sie überrascht war. Patterson kommt niemals zu spät, niemals.

„Nah Patterson, auch mal angekommen. Wir haben schon gedacht du wärst krank oder so" kam Rich hinter ihr hervor. Sie zuckte zusammen und kippte ihren Kaffee über ihre ganzen Klamotten.

„Rich!" schrie sie, vielleicht ein wenig zu laut, da sich alle umdrehten um zu schauen was los war. Er war zum Glück schon kalt. Sie drehte sich um und war kurz davor Rich eine zu klatschen.

„Komm runter tut mir leid" Rich ging ein Schritt zurück. Er versuchte mit einem Tuch den Kaffee wegzuwischen, nur leider ohne Erfolg, er machte es nur noch schlimmer. Wenn das überhaupt noch ging. Patterson sah ihn mit Wut durch strömenden Augen an und rannte mit ihren nassen Sachen in die Umkleide um sich umzuziehen. Ihr blieb nur die Wahl nach Hause zu fahren und neue Sachen zu holen oder mit Sportsachen den Tag zu überstehen. 10 Minuten später stand sie in frischen Sportklamotten und einem neutralen Gesicht in ihrem Labor und war in ihre Arbeit vertieft.

Sie lief durch die Gegend ohne zu schauen wohin und rumpelte alle an. Sie bemerkte es nicht einmal. Sie hatte nur noch Augen und Ohren für dieses eine Tattoo. Die Zeit verging und keiner hatten den Mut sie anzusprechen und zu fragen was los war oder ob man ihr helfen könnte. Stuart und alle anderen wurden langsam aber sicher misstrauisch. Patterson hatte seit fünf stunden nichts anderes getan als vor einem Bildschirm zu stehen und zu tippen. Ein oder zwei mal bewegte sie sich zu eine anderen Bildschirm doch das war es.

Keiner hatte sie seit langem so gesehen. Doch es schien ihr gut zu gehen. Also lies man sie in Ruhe bis...

klopf ´klopf

„Herein" Kurt war so beschäftigt mit einer Akte, dass er gar nicht merkte wie Stuart und eine weitere Person aus Pattersons Labor in sein Büro traten und sehr besorgt aussahen.

„Chef, haben sie kurz ein paar Minuten. Es ist sehr wichtig"

„Stuart kann das nicht bis morgen oder bis heute Abend warten? Ich habe.." da unterbrach ihn Lexie, die Kollegin von Stuart.

„Es tut uns leid das wir sie stören, nur ist es wirklich sehr wichtig. Es geht um Patterson" Mehr musste Lexie nicht sagen. Agent Weller wusste schon was jetzt kommen würde. Er schaute auf, um die Blicke von beiden zu begegnen.

„Ja ich weiß sie ist nicht die einfachste Chefin, aber ihr könnt noch viel von ihr lernen. Sie ist einfach nur brillant"

„Darum geht es uns gar nicht. Sie hat seit fünf Stunden nichts anderes getan als vor ihrem Computer zu stehen. Nichtmal aufs Klo ist sie gegangen oder hat sich kurz hingesetzt. Wir machen uns alle wirklich sorgen, weil immer wenn wir sie so sehen ist etwas passiert oder sie … vielleicht ist sie ja krank. Wir wissen es nicht"

„Und dazu kommt das wenn man sie anspricht ist sie total gereizt."

Kurt konnte Lexie ansehen das sie wirklich Angst um Pattersons Gesundheit hatt aber er bemerkte auch das Stuart eher genervt wirkte.

„Nun ja, ihr kennt ihre Arbeitshaltung wohl besser als ich. Ich werde mit ihr reden. Danke das ihr mich darüber informiert habt und jetzt geht ihr bitte zurück zu Arbeit. Ich kümmre mich darum."

„Ja Chef" sagte beiden gleichzeitig. Hinter den beiden viel die Tür mit einem lauten wums zu. Kurt lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück um nachzudenken. Entspannt sah er definitiv nicht aus. Ihm ist das alles auch schon aufgefallen, anfangs merkt man gar nicht wie überarbeitet man ist. Es fühlt sich an wie ein schlechter Traum der nicht vorüber gehen will.

.

.

Alle versammelten sich wie jeden Tag vor dem riesigen Bildschirmen um neue Erkenntnisse zu besprechen. Zapata war überrascht Patterson in ihren Sportklamotten zu sehen und war nicht alleine damit. Jane schaute verblüfft, sie hatte Patterson noch nie so gesehen.

„Also, Patterson... dein neuer Look steht dir echt gut... nur ich würde dich bitten etwas professioneller morgen zu erscheinen " Kurt versuchte es sanft, so nett wie er konnte. Doch jetzt brach ihre nette Fassade...

Sie drehte sich langsam um, ihr Gesicht lief rot an und ihre Augen wurden immer schmäler. Rich verschwahnte hinter Zapata, die ihre Augen rollte und ein Schritte nach vorne machte.

„Was Kurt damit sagen will ist, dass du vielleicht ein wenig, naja wie soll ich das jetzt sagen, komisch aussiehst" das machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

„Also ich sag euch jetzt mal was. Wenn ich nicht verschlafen hätte um dann 2 Stunden zu spät zu kommen um dann mit meinem eigenen Kaffee übergossen zu werden um dann mit der Demütigung den Tag überstehen zu müssen, IN MEINEN SPORTKLAMOTTEN DURCH DIE GEGEND ZU LAUFEN! Um dann auch noch zu merken das meine Kopfschmerzen nicht einfach nur kurz anhielten, sonder förmlich mein Gehirn zu explodieren bringen. Darf ich mir jetzt auch noch anhören, dass ich nicht richtig gekleidet bin...

mit jedem Wort wurde ihre Stimme langsamer und schwächer bis nur noch ein flüstern zu Stande kam.

Da war es zu ende, es kam so plötzlich das nur Jane es merkte. Patterson hatte während ihrer Rede angefangen stark im Gesicht zu schwitzen und zu zittern, als sie wieder Luft holen wollte um weiter zu schreien konnte sie es nicht. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Röchelnd schnappte sie nach Luft bis Jane sie davor bewahrte hart auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen. Sie war sofort bewusstlos. Jane fing sie im letzten Moment und legte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden. Jetzt war alle Aufmerksamkeit auf Patterson gerichtet. Der Raum war still, man konnte nur hören wie Patterson nach Luft schnappte. Kurt,Tasha und Reade standen nur da und konnten ihre Blicke nicht von Patterson abwenden. Sie war gerade wirklich umgekippt. Das war kein Traum. In diesen Moment schrie Jane alle drei ins Gesicht.

„Leute! Was soll ich machen?" Jane schrie so laut das alle aus ihre Trans erwachten. Hinter ihr kam ein neuer FBI Agent und rutschte auf den Knien zu Patterson. Er fühlte ein viel zu schnellen Puls und ihre Lunge würde das nicht mehr lange mitmachen.

„Agent Joe rufen sie den Rettungswagen" gesagt getan. Jane hatte keine Sekunde später ihr Handy in der Hand und wählte den Notruf. Währen dessen versuchte der Agent Mund zu Mund Beatmung.

Hinter ihnen bemühten sich alle weiter zu arbeiten um nicht so zu starren, doch drei Agents waren immer noch erstarrt. Keiner bewegte sich bis der Rettungswagen eintraf und Patterson nicht mehr in Sichtweite war. Jane fuhr mit ins Krankenhaus. Sie hatte es Kurt gesagt doch er hörte sie gar nicht.

Als wären sie alle in einem schlechten Film und das passierte alles gar nicht in echt.

.

.

Das war sie und gefällt sie euch? Soll ich mehr schreiben, hätte da eine Idee…

Wie immer würde ich mich auf eine Rückmeldung freuen, ansonsten habt noch einen schönen Tag.


End file.
